


Once Upon a Time There Lived a Broken Family

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Friendship, Heavy Drinking, Hope, Kindness, Loss of Faith, Love, Love/Hate, Sadness, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: When Emma died, Killian felt like his whole world had fallen apart, like his life was snatched from him. All the dreams and hopes they had for the future destroyed, but even worse he didn’t know how to go on without her. Emma was the person who motivated him to turn his life around. She gave him a reason to be a good person again, to show compassion towards others and to put others before himself. she was the one who brought hope into his soul and made him believe that he deserved happiness. more than anything she was his one and only true love. Once you’ve tasted that kind of love and then its suddenly gone, is there any way a person could truly move on?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Once Upon a Time There Lived a Broken Family

Killian sat in the bedroom of his home alone with rum bottles crowding the floor. He takes another huge gulp of the bottle in his hand trying to drink away the memories and the pain. The whole house held memories of her…what their life was and what it could have been. This was the home they bought together and the town they fell in love in. When Emma died, he felt like his whole world had fallen apart, like his life was snatched from him. All the dreams and hopes they had for the future destroyed, but even worse he didn’t know how to go on without her. Emma was the person who motivated him to turn his life around. She gave him a reason to be a good person again, to show compassion towards other and put others before himself. she was the one who brought hope into his soul and made him believe that he deserved happiness. But more than anything she was his one and only true love. Once you’ve tasted that kind of love and then its suddenly gone, is there any way a person could truly move on?   
He knew he couldn’t stay in this toxic and sorrowful state of mind. He needed to snap himself out of it and be a source of comfort for his daughter, Hope. But he knew he couldn’t be that. At times…when he was at his lowest point, when he was too drunk to even leave the sofa, he couldn’t help but blame her for what happened to his wife. It was Hope whom she was trying to save that night and he who protected Hope before Emma that day.   
He gets up from his bed and goes down to the kitchen to find something to eat. On the stairway walls, the photos from there last family vacation still haunt him. The memories of the beautiful beach and his two favorite girls at his side. he remembered how Hope used to cuddle into Emma’s arms and she would look at her mother with these big joyful eyes. Hope always had a smile on her face and was usually cracking jokes. She loved styling her mother’s long blonde hair and she loved to make up games to play in the yard. She shared her father`s love for the sea. Anytime they would go to the beach it would take them hours to get her to come out. As he got downstairs and began to make his meal, he heard the phone begin to ring. Instead of even looking at the caller ID or picking the phone up, he walked back to his bedroom with his food.   
Hope sat in the living room of her grandparents’ home, her blue eyes staring at the phone. Her curly brown hair dropped down infant of her pale young face, as she began to cry. Why wouldn’t he answer? She thought to herself. Why won’t he let her help him? did he blame her for what happened? did he hate me?   
When she was only 9 years old her mother died. Her father lived but he wasn’t the same after the incident, he ceased to be the man whom she loved and the one that raised her. Her charmed life turned into a tragedy and she wanted so desperately to get it back to how it once was. she had been living with Snow and David for the past year, when it was only supposed to be for a few weeks. When Emma died Killian turned to drinking heavily to ease his pain. It got so bad that Snow and David became concerned Hope`s safety was in jeopardy. Although no physical altercations had accrued, there were reports of screaming arguments. Arguments that would wake up half the block and were very unkind things were said to Hope. Things no child should ever hear from their parent. The fights happened multiple times a week, David and Snow knew the situation needed to change. David insisted that Hope come stay with them for a few weeks. They believed this would give time for Killian to seek out help and find a heathy way to mourn. A few weeks turned in a year.  
David approached his granddaughter and put a hand on Hope`s shoulder.  
“Why don’t we go play a board game.” He suggested with a plastered smile. “I bet I could win you this time.”  
“Why won the answer our calls? I miss him.” she cried out. “I want to go home; I don’t want to be here anymore! I hate it here!”  
“what’s wrong with being here?”  
“it’s not home!” she argued. “I miss my room, the backyard, the kids on our block and I miss my dad! Its not fair, why do I still have to stay here?”  
David hugged his granddaughter, holding her tight in his arms. he didn’t want to let go, he wished he could protect her from all the pain that she felt. He wanted so badly for her to have a normal life.   
“I told you, Hope, your dad still needs time to get himself back on track.” David told her. “He is still really upset and broken hearted about what happened. He is getting help, Dr. Hopper said he was going to some sessions with him. I bet your dad just went out for something or maybe he went to see some friends. I’m sure, he`ll call back.”  
David gave her a friendly smile and took her hand, but she pushed her hand away from his.  
“Do you really think I don’t know what’s going on?!” She screamed. “I hear you and grandma talking about him! I know he isn’t going to sessions, spending time with friends or any of the stuff you tell me!” she yelled with tears streaming down her face. “I know he hasn’t left the house and I know you and everybody else have tried to help him…but he doesn’t want our help. I`m not a baby, I can handle the truth!”  
“I’m sorry…I just didn’t want to make you feel more pain.”  
“Then don’t lie to me! Don’t give me hope just to let it all come crashing down!”  
David sighed.  
“…The truth is, without Emma, he has lost his way. The good man that we knew seems to be gone. He has been drinking more and more, he has been caught stealing multiple times. We have tried talking to him, we showed up at the house a few times and comforted him. but he just yelled at us and made threats.”  
“Then we need to push harder! Daddy is our family; we can’t just forget about him! We can’t let him loose everything he loved.” Hope cried out. “He loves his family, and that includes you and Grandma. He loved living in Storybrooke and having a big family of people who cared about him. He enjoyed the feeling of sitting around at holidays together just chatting and celebrating life. His favorite thing to do was taking mom and me to Granny`s diner for breakfast on the weekends. You know why? Cause he loved seeing all his friends their too, he loved to crack jokes with me, and Granny’s pancakes, he loved when mom would kiss him and steal sips of his hot chocolate. He doesn’t want to be alone; I know he doesn’t. Maybe he is just afraid….and that’s why he is pushing us away, but he needs us.”  
David nodded and smiled at his granddaughter proud of her wisdom and faith in her father. He knew she had a point and he knew that Killian needed them. Yet his fear of what could happen to Hope.   
When they took Hope away from Killian, Kilian was resistant to the idea. he felt like they were trying to take away, the one piece of his family left. He fell into a worser depression when Hope left. Hope was like her grandparents always very optimistic and cheerful. She could always make him smile or laugh. He knew that he was bad for her, at least at the state of mind he was in. That didn’t stop him from missing her like crazy and wishing every day that he had handled things differently.  
He heard a knock on the door and made his way toward the window. Outside he saw Hope standing with Snow and David. Hope had the biggest smile on her face, and she knocked on the door both fiercely and excitedly. He didn’t answer the door, he shuffled back to the kitchen.  
“I saw him in the window, he saw us and walked away.” Snow remarked.  
“Then we`ll make him talk to us!” Hope replied, she spotted the dog door and crawled into the house through it. They had a dog before they had Hope, the dog passed away when Hope was four years old. When hope was on the other side of the door, she unlocked it and let her grandparents in. she then ran into the kitchen looking for her dad. She found him drinking yet another bottle of rum.   
When Killian saw her, he stopped in motion instantly. He wasn’t sure what to say or what to do.   
Why would she come back? After all I did and all the things I said? Killian thought to himself. Did she come to tell me tell how much she hated him or critique what he done? I know I’m a screw up! I know I’m an awful person! I know I’m the villain of this story…of this family. Guys like me were never meant to have happy endings. Guys like me are only given happiness so it can be torn away.  
“leave me alone.” He told her, as he took another sip of his rum and turned away from her.  
“No.” Hope answered, with confidence to her voice. “Not without you, dad.”  
She walked forward, she looked up at him and into his eyes. She knew there was a tortured soul inside, and she knew that her mother`s death was boiling over point. She understood that her dad was flawed and that he had the ability to be so cruel…. but he also had the ability to love full heartedly and to be joyful, brave and a good man. She put a hand onto his cheek, tears in her eyes. He put his hand on hers, trying to hold back tears.   
“You deserve better than me.” Killian spoke. “Stay with David and Snow, just forget about me. You`ll be better off with someone who is a hero and not a villain.”  
“I love you too much, to stop fighting for you.” Hope told him.  
“I have said horrible things to you in my drunken rages. I shouldn’t have blamed you for her death. I shouldn’t have said that I wish we never had you. I shouldn’t have called you weak and pathetic or evil.”  
“That’s not the real you and I know you didn’t mean what you said. the real you are the man you were when mom was here. The man who looked at her like she was the best thing in his life.”  
“Hope, I can’t be that man again…. not without her. She was the good in me, I never had a desire to be good, I never was a good man until her.”  
“Your wrong, she brought out the good in you and I can too.” She told him. “I remember the man you were. The man who would play pirates out in the backyard with me, who would dance with me to help me practice for my dance recitals and would let me cut school to spend the day together. When that witch came to town with the idea to kill me, I was so scared, I didn’t want to even leave the house. Mom told me that I didn’t have to be afraid because you and her would protect me to the end of the earth. You told me that any creature, any monster or villain was no match and could never win cause love and goodness was more powerful.”  
He rolled his eyes.  
“Well I was wrong, she was wrong.” Killian spoke softly. “Love can’t withstand every battle, it’s a weakness! You just need us to help you.”  
“No, you’re wrong.” David spoke stepping forward. “Love and goodness is a powerful tool, but we didn’t treat you with love and kindness when you needed it most.” He spoke in realization. “We abandoned you and pushed you away when we were supposed to be your family. Hope has been trying to tell us that, we weren’t willing to listen.”  
Snow nodded in agreement and moved toward Killian.  
“We were afraid of what you would become without Emma, and so we just cut you out.” Snow admitted, shamefully. “We thought we were doing what was best for Hope, but we were really being selfish. We did what was easy for us and not what was best for you or her. You needed someone to be in your corner and to be on your side.”  
“You were hurting as much as we were, we should have been a support for you like we were for Hope and the others.” David told Killian. “We let you down and I`m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too.” Snow told Killian.  
Killian looked at them in shock. After everything I did…they are saying sorry to me? Killian was perplexed by the thought.  
“Love is the most powerful magic of all,” Snow remarked as she put a hand on Kilian’s shoulder. “it brings out the good in people and allows us to feel more courage and strength than ever.”  
“We can help you get back to be the good man and father you are,” David told him. “Nothing is impossible!”  
Killian smiled.  
“We can all work together and be a family again!” Hope shouted excitedly. “Maybe we could even take the Jolly Roger out again, we could sail across the world like  
Hope climbed onto her father`s lap and hugged him. As tears stream down Killian`s face, he hugged his daughter tight.  
“Thank you!” Killian spoke softly. "Thank you for believing in me."


End file.
